danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
קינג קונג (סרט, 2005)
thumb|ימין|335 px|Set in the 1930s, this is the story of a young and beautiful actress Ann Darrow from the world of vaudeville who finds herself lost in depression-era New York and her luck changes when she meets an over-ambitious filmmaker Carl Denham who brings her on an exploratory expedition to a remote island where she finds compassion and the true meaning of humanity with an ape Kong. The beauty and the beast finally meet their fate back in the city of New York where the filmmaker takes and displays the ape in quest of his fame by commercial exploitation which ultimately leads to catastrophe for everyone including a playwright Jack Driscoll who falls in love with Ann and plays an unlikely hero by trying to save her from Kong and her destiny. קינג קונג (באנגלית: King Kong) הוא סרט הרפתקאות אפי משנת 2005 בבימויו, הפקתו ועל פי תסריט של פיטר ג'קסון ובכיכובם של נעמי ווטס, ג'ק בלאק, אדריאן ברודי ואנדי סירקיס המשחק את דמותו של קינג קונג באמצעות לכידת תנועה. הסרט הוא גרסה מחודשת לסרט בעל שם זהה משנת 1933. תקציב הסרט האמיר ל-207 מיליון דולר לעומת 150 מיליון הדולר שהוקצבו לכך בתחילה והוא נחשב לאחד מהסרטים היקרים ביותר בתולדות הקולנוע. הסרט יצא לאקרנים ב-14 בדצמבר 2005 ובסוף השבוע הראשון להקרנתו הכניס למעלה מחמישים מיליון דולר, אך הסרט הפך להצלחה מסחרית משגרף כחצי מיליארד דולרים והפך לסרט הרביעי המכניס ביותר בתולדות אולפני יוניברסל. הסרט הכניס מאה מיליון דולר נוספים ממכירות ה-DVD וזכה בעיקר לביקורות חיוביות והוכנס לרשימת עשרת הסרטים הטובים ביותר לשנת 2005, אף שאורך הסרט (3 שעות ו-7 דקות) נקטל על ידי המבקרים. הסרט זכה בשלושה פרסי אוסקר על עריכת הסאונד הטובה ביותר, ערבול הסאונד הטוב ביותר והאפקטים הוויזואליים הטובים ביותר. תקציר עלילת הסרט thumb|ימין|335 px עלילת הסרט דומה מאוד לסרט המקורי ומתרחשת בשנים 1932–1933 במהלך השפל הגדול ומגולל את קורותיו של קארל דנהאם, יוצר סרטים שאפתן שמנצל את צוותו ושוכר צוות אונייה על מנת לצאת למצוא את אי הגולגולות המסתורי. במסעם של הצוות הם מגיעים לאי המסתורי ובו שבטים פראיים אשר לוכדים את השחקנית אן מהאונייה ומביאים אותה מנחה למפלצת פראית עצומה - קינג קונג, גורילת ענק אשר מתלהבת ממנה ומחליטה לשמור אתה קרוב אליה. הצוות השולח משלחת מציאה מתמודדת עם יצורי האי לרבות דינוזאורים קטלניים (חלקם מומצאים כמו ה"פררוקוטוס", ה"וונטוזאורוס" וה"וסטטוזאורוס רקס" האכזרי הדומה לטירנוזאורוס) וכן חרקים, תולעים טורפות (דוגמת אותויה) ופיראנות ענק. לבסוף ג'ק, ידידה של אן מוצא אותה ומנסה לחלץ אותה בלילה אך קינג קונג זועם ומנסה לקטוע את חילוצה. השניים נמלטים אל החוף ושם לאחר מאבק קשה בין הצוות לפרימט הגדול הוא מתמוטט חסר הכרה ומובא לניו יורק כדי להציגו בפני הקהל. עם זאת קינג קונג משתחרר באמצע הצגה עם שחקנית הדומה לאן ואז יוצא לחולל מהומות בחיפושיו אחרי הבחורה. אן ששומעת על הבלגן מגיעה אליו וקינג קונג בורח איתה מהצבא לעבר בניין האמפייר סטייט, שם הוא מצליח להרוס כמה מטוסים אך לבסוף נהרג בידי המטוסים היורים עליו. קארל הרואה את גופתו אומר לצלמים: "לא המטוסים הרגו אותו. זו היפה שהרגה את החיה". העלילה -תרגום מהויקיפדיה האנגלית בשנת 1933, במהלך השפל הגדול, שחקנית ניו יורק סיטי ואודוויל אן דארו נשכרת על ידי הבמאי הפיננסי מוטרד קרל דנהם לכוכב עם הרב, הצלם של קרל, מייק, סאונד של קרל, פרסטון, עוזרו של קרל, והשחקן ברוס בקסטר. אן לומדת את המחזאי האהוב עליה, ג'ק דריסקול, הוא התסריטאי. כאוניית הנוודים שלהם, מיזם הס"ס, מסעות אל האי הגולגולת המסתורי, אן וג'ק מתאהבים. האנשים על הספינה מורכבים מאנגלהורן הקפטן והצוות שלו, כולל הייז, ותיק במלחמת העולם הראשונה, לאמפי הטבח, צ'וי השרת, ותצפית המיזם של ג'ימי. לקפטן אנגלהורן יש מחשבות שניה על המסע, בהנחותיהם של לומפי והייז של צרות לפניו. עמוק במים הדרומיים, המיזם מקבל הודעת רדיו להודיע Englehorn יש צו מעצר של קרל בשל התרסה על פקודות של האולפן להפסיק את הייצור. ההודעה מורה אנגלהורן כדי להסיט את רנגון, אבל הספינה הולכת לאיבוד בערפל והוא פועל על החוף הסלעי של גולגולת איילנד. קרל וצוותו לחקור את האי מותקף על ידי הילידים, מי להרוג את מייק, כמו גם אחד המלחים. אן צורחת כשהיא נתפסת, ושאגה רמה נשמעת מעבר לקיר. לאחר מכן, אמרת השבט מתמקדת אן, ומלמלת את המילה "קונג". אנגלהורן הורג את אחד הילידים ואת הצוות שלו לשבור את ההתקפה. בחזרה על הספינה, הם להקל את העומס שלהם לצוף מעל הסלעים לבצע תיקונים, אבל ג 'ק מגלה אן נחטף ו מלח נוסף נהרג. הילידים מציעים את אן כקרבן לקורא, גובה של גורילה בגובה 25 מטרים. הצוות חוזר חמושים לחלוטין, אבל מאוחר מדי כמו קונג לוקח אן בורח לתוך הג 'ונגל. למרות בתחילה מפוחדת, אן זוכה קונג עם להטוטנות וריקודים, ומתחיל להבין אינטליגנציה של קונג ויכולת רגש. אנגלהורן מארגן מסיבת הצלה בראשות הייז וג'ק. צוות של קרל, Lumpy, Choy. ג'ימי (מחופש בכובע סקי, אך מאוחר יותר התגלה על ידי הייז), ועוד כמה מלחים באים. הם נתקלים ולהרוג פרוס Ferrucutus. מסיבת ההצלה נתפסת אז באמצע חפיסה של Venatosaurus saevidicus ואת העדר של Brontosaurus הם ציד, וחמישה אנשים נהרגים, כולל הצלם הרב. שאר מפלגת ההצלה נתקלים בביצה שבה בקסטר ושניים אחרים עוזבים את הקבוצה. השאר חוצים את הביצה על רפסודות, רק כדי להיות מותקף על ידי "עקרב- pedes", כמו גם על ידי "פיראנהדון", אשר בולע שלושה מלחים. לאחר מכן, מפלגת ההצלה עושה את דרכם על פני עץ נופל על גיא, כאשר קונג התקפות. חמישה אנשי צוות, ובהם הייס וצ'וי, נהרגו לאחר שנזרקו מהעץ, ושאר אנשי הצוות רוכבים על הגיא ונחתים בבור. פרסטון עם זאת, לא נופל כפי שהוא מסוגל להיאחז גפן מן היומן נופל. קונג חוזר אל אן ומציל אותה משלושה ורסטוסאורוס רקס. קונג לוקח אותה אל המאורה שלו בהרים. מפלגת ההצלה הנותרת למצוא את הבור להיות מלא חרקים ענקיים. לאמפי הוא נהרג על ידי תולעת כמו קרניקטיקה sordicus בעוד שני אחרים נהרגים על ידי יצורים דמויי עכביש. אנגלהורן, בקסטר ושני אנשי הצוות חוזרים, מצילים את ג'ק, את ג'ימי, את קרל ואת פרסטון. כמו ג 'ק ממשיך לחפש אן, קרל מחליט ללכוד קונג. ג 'ק הולך אל המאורה של קונג, בטעות להעיר אותו לגרות נחיל של Terapusmordax מעופפים. כמו קונג נלחם נחיל, אן וג 'ק לברוח. הם מגיעים אל הקיר עם קונג רודף אותם, ואן הופך נסער ממה קארל מתכננת לעשות. קונג פורצת דרך השער ומנסה להחזיר אותה, להרוג כמה ימאים, אבל הוא מאופק כאשר קארל דופק אותו עם כלורופורם. בניו יורק, קרל מציג את "קונג, הפלא השמיני של העולם" בברודוויי, בכיכובו של בקסטר וקונג הכלוא. אן היא שיחקה על ידי בחורה המקהלה האנונימית, כפי שהיא סירבה לקחת חלק בביצוע. קונג הופך נסער בהבזקים של המצלמה, וכועס כאשר הוא מבין את הנערה על הבמה לא אן. לאחר שוחרר חופשי שרשראות פלדה כרום שלו, הוא הורס את התיאטרון רודף ג 'ק ומנסה לחפש את אן גם כן. קונג דופק ג 'ק החוצה על ידי עצירת המכונית שלו מדפדף בו, ואז נתקל שוב אן, מי מסוגל להרגיע אותו. קונג ואן חולקות רגע על אגם קפוא בסנטרל פארק עד שהצבא האמריקני יתקוף. קונג מטפס עם אן על גבי בניין האמפייר סטייט, שם הוא נלחם על שישה מטוסי חיל הים F8C-5 Helldiver, יורד שלושה. קונג נפצע אנושות מירי המטוסים, ומביט באן בפעם האחרונה לפני גוסס וירידה מהבניין. כשאן מתאחדת עם ג'ק, אזרחים, שוטרים וחיילים מתאספים סביב גופתו של קונג. קרל עושה את דרכו בקהל, לוקח מבט אחרון אחד ארוך על קונג ואומר, "זה לא היה מטוסים, זה היה היופי נהרג החיה." צוות השחקנים * אנדי סירקיס - קינג קונג (בטכנולוגיית לכידת תנועה). בנוסף סירקיס משחק את הטבח הממולח לאמפי. * נעמי ווטס - אן דרו, שחקנית המגיעה לאי, נתפסת בידי קינג קונג ומתחברת איתו. הדמות הראשית בסרט. * ג'ק בלאק - קארל דנהם, יוצר שאפתן המתמרן צוות ספינה להגיע לאי המסתורי והוגה את תפיסתו של קינג קונג. * אדריאן ברודי - ג'ק דריסקול, ידידה של אן אשר מגיע להציל אותה מידיו של קינג קונג. * תומאס קרצ'מן - קפטן אנגלהורן, הקפטן של הספינה ומפקד הצוות. * קולין הנקס - פרסון, עוזרו האישי אך הממורמר של דנהם. * ג'יימי בל - ג'ימי, בחור מופרע שהוא חלק מצוות האוניה וקרוב מאוד להייס. * איוון פארקה - בנג'מין הייס, יורד ים ולוחם מאומן המתלווה לספינה ומשמש כמאמנו של ג'ימי. * קייל צ'נדלר - ברוס בקסטר, שחקן המובא לשמש כדמות ראשית בסרט ומתברר כפחדן גדול. * ג'ון סאמר - הרב, הצלם של סרטו של דנהם. * לובו צ'ם - צ'וי, חבר צוות סיני. * קרייג הול - מייק, איש הסאונד של סרטו של דנהם. * מארק הדלו - הארי, שחקן וודוויל * ג'ד ברופי - עובד צוות * הווארד שור - בתפקיד עצמו מנגן על פסנתר בתיאטרון בסוף הסרט (הווארד ידוע כמלחין של הרבה מסרטיו של פיטר ג'קסון). קישורים חיצוניים *ויקישיתוף קטגוריה:סרטי פיטר ג'קסון קטגוריה:סרטי 2005 קטגוריה:סרטים אמריקאיים קטגוריה:סרטי מפלצות קטגוריה:סרטי הרפתקאות קטגוריה:סרטי אולפני יוניברסל קטגוריה:ניו יורק בקולנוע קטגוריה:סרטים על קולנוע קטגוריה:זוכי אוסקר: עריכת הקול הטובה קטגוריה:זוכי אוסקר: מיקס הסאונד הטוב